


The End of a Perfect Day

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Circa 2007, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: "On the rare occasion that life offers you a second chance, you take hold of it firmly and run with it, for there is nothing better in this world, than to love and be loved."  ~ Chicki
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I couldn’t remember ever feeling so nervous having dinner with Bette before this evening. We had been attempting to sync our schedules for over a week, and the first opportunity which presented itself, was the 14th of February, Valentine’s Day, go figure. Angus had agreed to watch Angelica, and had been offering to do so more frequently since his break up with Kit. I placed the second earring in my ear, straightened my black dress, and smiled at the woman I seen staring back at me. It had taken so long to find some confidence in myself, and after looking in all the wrong places for it, I finally took care of myself the right way, and was a better woman for having done so.

“Hey sweetie. You be good girl for Angus okay?”

Angelica was growing up so very fast. I was prepared to have Bette come into our lives more now than ever before. It had taken so much longer than I had imagined it would, to learn to trust her completely. When trust is compromised, it can be so hard to recover it. Some might say that you can trust someone in one area, but not in others. I couldn’t separate it. I lost a trust in my partner, my friend. I couldn’t let myself justify that I could trust her as a responsible parent, but not as a lover. The trust was compromised, and it took time, to feel her take on her responsibility for the affair.

Angelica was playing inside her pack and play when Angus arrived.

“Knock Knock,” Angus said aloud as he looked through the screen door into the house.

“Come in Angus. You don’t have to knock silly.” 

“Wow! Angelica close your eyes, your Momma is shining bright. You look great Tina.”

“Thank you Angus.” I felt myself blush. “It’s not too much is it?”

“Well,” Angus smirked. “What message are you hoping to send?”

“Funny.”

“Let’s just say, I won’t be surprised if this turns into an overnight stay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is the first official date we are going on. I may be a fast woman in most places, but this won’t be one of them.”

“Fast? Tina you and Bette have taken forever to find your way back to one another.”

Tina raised a finger. “Don’t. This is just a date, nothing more.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure you’ve been trying to remind yourself of that all night now haven’t ya?”

I hated how Angus had gotten to know me so well. “Please tell me that it doesn’t show that much,” I pleaded, confirming his statement.

“Not too much. Tina, it’s going to be fine. You and Bette have been talking on and off since she moved back to LA.”

“It’s only been a month Angus.”

“I know, but you have at least gotten to this point right?”

“Yes, we have. I just need to see her. I need to be sure that she is ready to be in Angelica’s life, for good. I can’t have this yo-yo effect happening. She wants in, then she wants out. It shocked me when she actually just up and left for New York to be with Jodie.”

“Well, I don’t have a great history myself with the Porter women, but I can say that I think Angelica needs to know her other Mom.”

The words burned. It was true that Bette had missed out on so very much of Angelica’s young life. She was already a little over a year and a half, and Bette had only been a part of her life for about one fourth of that time, and it wasn’t consistently.

“You know why I had to finally put my foot down.”

“I do. I just think she had felt pretty alone through it all. She didn’t experience the last part of your pregnancy. She was there for the birth, but you never went back to a home as a family. The small amount of time you tried to be together, it was like two ships passing in the night.”

“I wasn’t prepared to be with her yet.”

“Then came Henry, and…”

“Can we not go there please? Henry was…he was simple. I didn’t want anything complex. I was tired of all the drama. Angus you know that.”

“I know, but in the end, what happened? You ended up bored out of your mind. He wasn’t challenging anymore. You didn’t have that passion, that fire that you and Bette always had.”

I remained silent as I heard him tell me the truth.

“Tina, gosh I remember when you and Bette would be in a room together, after 8 years being together, and all it took was a look. Just one look. It was there. It was always there.”

I remembered those moments so easily. He was right. All it took was one look from Bette, and I felt myself flush. I felt it happened much sooner for me than her. I often wondered how much Bette was really “into” having a child together. Things had become so strained with us. We hadn’t been having sex much at all. The few times we did, Bette was having problems coming, and she was getting more and more frustrated, to the point she was beginning to avoid it all together. She put herself into her job so that she could escape having to come home and face whatever sexual inadequacies she felt she had. The job provided all the recognition and ego boost she felt she was lacking at home. I wouldn’t have known a lot of this if it wasn’t for Kit. She had revealed so many things to me that allowed me to open my heart again once she returned to LA. We hadn’t seen one another since her arrival, just phone calls and emails.

“When I felt ready, I didn’t have much of a choice. She was already involved with Jodie, and then she ends up moving to New York.”

“I’m not sure she felt she had much here.”

I looked to Angelica. “She has a lot here for her.”

“Tina, you and I both had this discussion many times. You know if she had felt that she was a central part of Angelica’s life, she never would have left.”

“It still bothers me, to think she could have walked out of her life like that.”

“Could you honestly blame her? Whenever she was ready to come back, you weren’t ready to accept her. You kept her at a comfortable distance.”

“Angus, I let her into my life.”

“Yeah on your terms.”

I felt myself getting angry. 

“Tina, look, there isn’t any need to go down this road. You know I love ya. I love you both, and I just try my best to keep a balance and stay in the middle.”

Angus hugged me. His embrace was reassuring, and warm. “Thank you.” I whispered.

“You’re welcome. Now you go and have a great time with Bette.”

“Angelica had her bath, and only needs to have a little milk which I left in the fridge, before she settles down to sleep.”

“Okay, I got it covered.”

“I know you do.”

“Tina.”

“Yes?”

“Take a deep breath. You look beautiful, and I’m sure you will both have an incredible dinner.”

“I hope. It’s so ironic that the first chance we could get together was tonight, Valentine’s Day.”

“It sure is. Look at it like a sign or something. Cupid played with his arrows I think.”

I smiled at Angus. He was always a big supporter of both myself and Bette, and never took sides when things deteriorated. He remained impartial, and often times he pointed out a lot of things that I didn’t really take into consideration or see for myself. He became a good friend to me, and I guess in a strange way I to him, as he went through getting over his break up with Kit.

“I should be home by 11,” I said as I grabbed my purse.

“I won’t hold my breath,” Angus said, winking at me before I closed the screen door.

As I walked down the walkway towards the driveway, Angus’s voice was becoming more quiet as I heard him beginning a typical one way conversation with Angelica. I got into my car, and took one last look in the mirror before I began my drive to Speroni’s Italian Villa.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I pulled into the restaurant lot, and wasn’t able to scan the parking area for the familiar Saab, as I knew Bette had sold her car before she moved to New York. I assumed she had bought a new car by now, where it seemed pretty certain she would be making her residence back in California again.

I placed the car in park, then turned to my purse which was in the passenger seat. As I reached in to find my cell phone, I was alarmed by the sound of the driver’s door opening. I turned quickly, placing my hand to my chest, and found that familiar smile staring back at me. I felt my own lips form a grin in response to seeing Bette for the first time.

“My goodness…you scared me.”

“Wow, that wasn’t a very pleasant first impression.”

I smiled. Bette still had her wonderful sense of humor. She was absolutely gorgeous. The last several months had treated her quite well, for she just had this glow on her that I wasn’t sure I ever saw before. I grabbed my purse and exited the car. I could feel her eyes upon me as I did. First my high heel, then my calf, my thigh, and lord knows where her mind was going, but by the time she found my face again, that look that graced her own was one which I had fond memories of. As I stood from the car, she closed the door behind me.

“You look absolutely beautiful Tee.”

“You do too Bette.”

I felt her arms embrace me, and soon found my arms doing the same to her. I wasn’t sure what was more pleasing, the feeling of her hands and arms on my body, or mine on hers. I closed my eyes as a felt a sense of security fill me. There was a part of me that could have easily skipped dinner if it meant we could stay in this moment. How I missed the warmth and safety of those arms. Just as I felt myself easing into the moment even more, I felt her release.

“You just…wow,” Bette said as she scanned my eyes, my lips, my face. “You take my breath away.”

I formed a smile at her endearing words. “Thank you,” I replied, a bit more shy than I had ever felt.

“Shall we go inside? Bette asked.

“Sure.”

As we walked side by side, I felt like a young girl on her first date. I was filled with so much excitement and reservation at the same time.

Bette’s eyes took notice of the changes to the exterior of the restaurant. “I was surprised to see they had given the place a face lift.”

“They did that not long after you left.”

“It looks wonderful. Is it under new management?”

“I’m not sure.” 

Bette opened the front door for me, and I stepped inside where the line was quite long. “By the number of people, it still seems to be quite a popular place.”

“No doubt.” Bette approached the woman at the front. “We have a reservation for two under the name Porter.”

The woman scanned the list on her podium, then took two menu’s and led us both to a booth in the center of the room. I noticed Bette glance to the corner where the fireplace was, and where we had both dined during our past visits.

“Would it be too much to ask if we could be seated at the corner table over there?”

“Certainly.”

Without much coercion, the woman led us to the familiar corner seat, where she placed a menu down on each plate, as Bette pulled the chair out for me. Her manners only added to the stimulation I was feeling in her presence. I wondered if Angus was right, could this night last for more than a few hours of dinner?’

“Your server will be with you momentarily.”

“Thank you,” Bette said as she took the seat opposite me. 

We both scanned the menu, though I had to admit, I don’t think I was really looking at what as written as much as I was stealing glances at the stunningly gorgeous woman across from me. Without so much as a touch from her, I felt myself so turned on.

“Veal Scallopini Tina?”

“Pardon?” I felt myself blush, as if she could read the scandalous thoughts that had taken over my mind.

“This was the place where you loved the Veal Scallopini.”

“Yes, it sure was, wasn’t it?” 

“Every time we came here. I’ll be happy to order it for you when she returns, if that is what you would like to eat tonight.”

“I would love to have that dish again. You?”

“I’m struggling between the Grilled Salmon, and the Chicken Marsala.”

I smiled, for that was what usually happened, Bette struggling to make a choice between two dishes whenever we dined at this restaurant, for both of those dishes were quite delectable. 

“Which one are you more in the mood for?” When I asked the question, Bette looked from the menu to my face. In that moment, our eyes locked. We got caught up in the moment where the present and the past clashed. There was no doubt, a desire was burning in both of us, and it was going to be the ultimate test of our reserve, to make sure we didn’t move forward too fast.

“Bette?”

“Sorry. What did you say?”

“I asked which dish you were more in the mood for.”

Bette looked down at the menu. “Right. Um…..perhaps the Grilled Salmon.”

“Good evening ladies. My name is Antonio. May I start you with a beverage?”

“Tina, would you like to share a bottle of Merlot?”

“Sure.”

Bette turned to the waiter. Her profile a study of art in itself. “We’ll have one of your best bottles.”

“I’ll be back momentarily.” The waiter walked from the table towards the bar.

“The best huh?” 

“Why not?” Bette asked as she folded her hands on the table.

I felt myself feel like I was blushing. I wasn’t sure why, but being the center of Bette’s attention caused me to feel a bit unusual.

“What’s wrong?”

As soon as she asked, I was pissed with myself for having shown my insecurities and uneasiness outwardly. “Nothing.” I responded in my typical bland way.

Bette arched her brow at me, clearly indicating she wasn’t buying it.

“Okay, I’m feeling slightly…um…I don’t know…nervous maybe?”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure.”

Bette smiled as she reached across the table to my hands. I watched as she took hold of each one. Once again, a surge of warmth washed over me at the mere sensation of her touch. I was certain my face was flushed.

“It’s okay. I was a little nervous meeting you here tonight as well.”

I looked from our hands to her face. “You were?”

“Sure I was.”

“But you always….you always seem to be able to hold it together, and at least not show it.”

Bette stared into my eyes. “Yes. That was always a big part of our problem too.”

Bette was right. Her ability to always appear collected, stable, confident, and not show what she was really feeling most times, was something that in the end hurt us more than helped us. When Antonio returned to the table with our bottle of wine and chilled wine holder, Bette released my hands. I was disappointed at his return, for it had felt so good to have her touching me, even in the smallest of ways.

Antonio poured a half a glass of wine in each of our glasses, then placed the bottle in the wine holder he had placed in the middle of the table. “Would you like an appetizer?”

Bette looked at me, and I had nodded no. 

“No thank you. However, I believe we are ready to order.”

“Okay.” Antonio took a pen from his vest pocket. “What is your selection this evening?”

“I will have the Grilled Salmon, with a side of vegetables.”

As he turned his attention towards me, Bette continued talking. “She will have the Veal Scallopini, with a side of the angel hair pasta.”

As was tradition, Bette took the lead. It felt so good this time. Maybe I was learning to appreciate that desire to have someone take care of things, of me. The relationships if you want to call it that, which I experienced since Bette and I had parted, never really measured up. I found that for all those things I loved in Bette, were so many of the same things that I found hard to deal with at times. I loved her take charge attitude, and yet there were times I felt it all consuming. I loved her passionate and emotional outbursts at different times, but I had to also understand that those same moments would occur during times I wasn’t prepared for as well. She sure was one complex woman, but she continued to intrigue me in so many ways, even after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Antonio departed, and Bette and I were once again left alone in our quiet corner. Her eyes scanned the room as she brought the glass of wine to her lips. I felt my face soften even further as my eyes looked at every feature on display to me. I missed her so much, and tried to search for those things that may have changed since we were together. 

“How many of those couples do you think are really happy?” Bette asked.

“Pardon?”

Bette’s eyes were on a few couples that were at some of the other tables. 

I looked in the direction her eyes were focused on. “I’m not sure. Why?”

“I don’t know. I just wonder how many of them are celebrating Valentine’s Day to share in an intimate meal with the person they love dearly, or how many are there because they are expected to be.”

As I looked over at one of the couples, the woman’s body language wasn’t very inviting. She was leaning back against the chair, and within moments of watching her, she opened her cell phone and started to type a text message. Not too far was an older couple, who appeared to welcome the time they were sharing. They were leaning in, talking, smiling, and it seemed that they were where they wanted to be. I looked back over at Bette, whose eyes were already on me, and engaged with mine as soon as I made that eye contact.

“Where do we fall in that?”

I didn’t expect Bette to ask such a forward question. This was only our first date, our first time seeing one another in such a long time. Sure, we certainly had been in touch via email and phone calls, but we hadn’t gotten back in a groove where we would be talking about love…at least not openly. I felt like I needed to buy some time, to sort out what I was going to say.

“What do you mean?”

Bette glanced back at the room. “I mean, where is it that you and I fit into that? Are we here because we are expected to be, or are we here because…”

Bette stopped. I think she had felt lost for the right word, for she must have realized that the “L” word was a word that was too soon to be using. I decided to help her.

“Because we want to be?”

“Yes…yes, because we want to be.”

I reached out and took one of her hands in mine. “Bette, I’m not one to put myself anywhere that I don’t want to be. I’ve been looking forward to you coming back to L.A., and although our calendars happened to sync in such a way that we are here on Valentine’s Day, I think perhaps it was something that was suppose to happen.”

Bette smiled. At first it seemed she was hesitant as to what I was going to say. Once I finished speaking, her smile widened, as her hand squeezed mine.

“I agree. What are the chances that the one night we could get together was on Valentine’s Day?” Bette asked.

“I’m not sure.” Tina started to chuckle. “Maybe it’s because we both aren’t seeing anyone to have made plans with?”

Bette joined. “Hmmm… I never thought of that.”

“Plus, who else could I come here with, that would drink chilled red wine with me?”

Bette laughed a little louder. “That’s so true. It had taken me some time to get used to it when you and I were first together.”

“I know it did. I had told you I was willing to just add a few ice cubes to the glass, rather than chill the whole bottle.”

“Yes, you did. However, chilled wine is one thing, watered down wine is another. The ice eventually melts Tee.”

I loved when she called me Tee. Outside of a few of our mutual friends, I never allowed any lovers to call me that. It was reserved for Bette. Henry had tried once, and when I told him I didn’t appreciate him using that nickname, he had become a little jealous, knowing that it had always been okay when Bette used it.

“You were always so thoughtful like that.”

“Getting use to chilled wine takes less time, than getting over the frowns that others make because we are drinking it that way. I’m happy that Antonio had remembered we liked it chilled.”

“How could he forget? We are probably the only female couple that would request the wine chilled.”

Bette and I shared a few more laughs before we seemed to settle into a different conversation, one where we would begin to play catch up.

“So Tina, tell me more about what you have been doing, what Angelica has been getting into.”

I placed my glass on the table, and wasn’t sure where to start. “Well, I think I had told you in one of my emails that I had put Angelica in Day Care a half a day on Tuesday’s.”

“You did. How is that going?”

“It’s been going quite well. I wasn’t so sure about doing that in the beginning. I don’t know why, I guess I felt like I was taking her out of her element. She has gotten so used to Angus and either being in her own home or out with him. However, after the first few times, she let me drop her off with absolutely no problem.”

“So Angus has a little break then for those few hours?”

“Yes. But he still helps out by doing a few things for me. Sometimes he picks up my dry cleaning, does a little grocery shopping. I told him that it was his time to do his stuff, but he said it makes it a little easier to do some things if Ange isn’t with him.”

“True.”

For a moment, it seemed like it was strained talking about Angelica. I could see that Bette was feeling that she had missed out on things, but I had never told her to move to New York. She was always a part of Angelica’s life, and I never denied her that privilege and right.

“She misses you.” I said softly. 

Bette tried to put on a brave face. “I’m not so sure about that Tee.”

“Bette, I wouldn’t tell you something that isn’t true. She misses you.”

“If she remembers me.”

“Of course she does. She knows your voice. When you have talked to her on the phone in recent months, you see how she gets all gabby. She sees your picture, and points to it, knowing quite well who you are.”

Bette tilted her head slightly and contorted her brows. “She sees my picture?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t think you had any out.”

It was so clear that Bette thought I had moved on, well beyond her. I guess I couldn’t blame her really. She was so hurt when I had been with Henry.

“Once Henry and I had split, I had made a promise to myself that I wasn’t going to worry so much about what everyone else thought, or what they wanted. I wanted pictures of you around the house, because you are Angelica’s other parent. I had a few out when I was with Henry, and because it was stirring up more problems than what it was worth, I didn’t keep them out.”

Bette folded her arms as she leaned back. I could see she wasn’t pleased with the discussion surrounding Henry, or the fact he didn’t welcome her picture in their presence. 

“Bette, I’m sorry. I look back now and realize I should have made a lot of changes a lot sooner. I should have put my foot down about certain things. When Angelica and I were alone, I often showed her the picture of us that I have kept in my wallet.”

“Picture?” Bette unfolded her arms and leaned in a little. “What picture?”

Before I could answer her, Antonio returned with our dinners. Once he ensured we were without further need, he left, and Bette went right back to the question. “What picture do you have?”

I reached by my leg where I had placed my purse down, and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and removed the small wallet size picture that I had kept there since before we had gotten pregnant the first time. I handed it to Bette.

“Oh my gosh. I can’t believe you still have this.” Bette’s eyes had a twinkle in them. She took on a culpable expression. “I think I lost the one I had.”

“Do you remember that day?”

“Of course I do. I hadn’t gone into one of those photo booths since I was in high school.”

“I know, you weren’t too happy about having to do it that day either.”

“But I did. I knew you really wanted that.”

“Yes, you did.”

Bette stared at the picture of us. We were younger then, by ten years or so.

“Where did the time go?” Bette asked as she felt herself getting sentimental. She looked from the picture to me. 

“It goes by Bette. It seemed like only yesterday when Angelica was being breast fed.”

“I feel like I lost out on so many things with her.”

I knew I was partially responsible for that, while Bette owned the other part of it.

“We both could have done things a little different. It’s not always beneficial to look back, but forward.”

“I don’t want to miss anything anymore Tina. I want to be in her life as much as I can, as much as I can without it cramping your life.”

I felt a lump grow in my throat. It took time and a few dismantled relationships to realize that Bette was the only person I wanted in my life. In a rather short time, I experienced what it was to be in a relationship where things were just one way. I experienced what it was like to have a woman tell me she could handle accepting Angelica, then realize that she was too much about herself to appreciate the sacrifices that would be required for the benefit of a child. Bette hadn’t known it yet, but she was my life. We both started in on our dinner, as we continued to open up even more, sharing much about what we had both missed out on over the past several months.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Following dinner, we both shared a cup of Irish Cream Coffee. The fireplace on the far wall illuminated the room nicely.

“It amazes me sometimes,” I said as I looked into Bette’s eyes.

“What’s that?”

“How we can have moments that we are out of touch with one another, and yet find ourselves in an amazingly comfortable groove again.”

“True. When you are close, and you know one another well, I guess it comes easy.”

“Have you ever found it that way? With other women?” I knew I was being forward, but I just needed to know where Bette was. I knew where I was. I was trying to slow myself down, but my vision was of Bette and I raising Angelica together, of trying again. She hadn’t mentioned Jodi much at all, and although I knew she had no intention of leaving L.A. again, that certainly didn’t conclude she was wishing to try again. Bette was staring at the drink in front of her, focusing on the steam which was rising from it.

“I don’t know.” Bette paused as she reflected back. “I guess not,” she said softly.

I smiled against the rim of my cup as I brought it to my mouth. I didn’t want her to see how happy I was at that answer, for it wasn’t very fair of me.

“You?” Bette asked, returning the attention back to me. “Have you ever found it that way with women or men?” Bette struggled when she added ‘men’ to the question.

“Not at all.” My response was fast, and it was firm. I was sure that Bette was taking in the strength of the message that not only I had sent, but also how she responded as well. “Bette, can I ask you something? If it’s none of my business, which it probably isn’t, then please don’t feel obligated to answer.”

“Okay.”

Our eyes locked with one another, and for a brief moment, I had forgotten what it was that I was just going to ask her. I was quick to seek the path back to my question. “What was it that you saw in Jodi? I mean, I tried to understand why she was the one that you actually succumbed to. Followed. I assume it was something pretty strong to have moved across the country.”

Bette looked towards the ceiling for a moment as she appeared to try to gather words which could explain what she was feeling. If her eyes were an indication of her thoughts, then they were scattered all over the room, for it seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

“I don’t know if there is an easy answer, or even a clear one Tee. I was drawn to her mystery I think. She held so much of herself close, out of reach. Maybe she was a challenge, in terms of always keeping a few steps ahead of me. I was attracted to her intelligence, her creativity, and maybe even her own personal challenges that she overcame. She was a strong woman. I think I may have just become tired of being strong all the time.”

Bette didn’t offer anything else, so I assumed she was through answering the question. It was so strange to hear Bette admit that she was tired of being strong all the time. In our relationship, when I had become stronger she never seemed to like it. She felt challenged. It was extremely odd to hear her offer that.

“I know you loved her. Do you think you still do?”

Bette looked directly into my eyes, which was comforting and endearing. “I think when you love someone Tina, you never truly ever let that love go completely. When you have been in love…that is entirely different…it’s an ember always ready to fire back up.”

I felt a tingle go from my neck down my spine. I felt she was talking directly to me, as if she could read those thoughts that had filled my mind all night. Thoughts of all of us being one family, under one roof. Thoughts of the park, picnics, holiday’s, birthday’s, those first days of school, the crazy days followed by the intimate evenings. It didn’t feel like she answered that question in terms of her love for Jodi at all.

“…do you agree?” Bette asked.

“Pardon?”

“Do you agree with that?”

I wasn’t sure which question Bette was asking. “About never letting go of someone completely, especially if you have been in love with the person?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, I agree with that…with all my heart.”

As the moment secured our eyes with the others, the interlude of music from the lounge, filled the air between us.

“Would you like to dance?”

The thought of our bodies being that close, once again, caused my body to shudder. I remember those nights we had gone dancing, and within a short time, we had become one and the same.

I swallowed, moistening my dry throat. “I would really like that.”

Bette stood from the chair and helped scoot my chair out. She took hold of my hand, and we walked to the lounge where the dance floor was. It was moderately busy, but once we faced one another and I felt her arms go around my waist, and her fingers lace and rest on the small of my back, there wasn’t another person in sight, except Bette Porter. I reached around her neck, in that old familiar way, and took a deep breath, for I couldn’t believe that I was touching her, close to her, staring into those beautiful doe eyes. Our smiles matched one another as we accepted the moment before us.

“You were always quite the dancer,” I admitted as I focused both on her eyes, and the feeling of her hands that rested on my back. How I wanted those hands to do more, to take me home, and love me like she used to. I knew it was too soon, she hadn’t been in L.A. very long, and I still really wasn’t sure of her intentions.

“Thank you. You’re rather smooth yourself.” Bette smiled, while she too enjoyed the feeling of Tina’s hands around her neck.

“I’ve missed this.” I admitted, before I had a chance to think twice. “This closeness. You.”

Bette’s expression turned a little more serious. Her smile faded. I felt for sure that I had offered too much. She stumbled on one step. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“No…don’t…please.”

As one song ended, a new song had started up, and I couldn’t believe my ears when it was “Never Gonna Let you Go” by Sergio Mendes. I couldn’t have picked a more appropriate song if I had all day to consider it.

_I was as wrong as I could be to let you get away from me  
I regret that move for as long as I’m living  
But now that I’ve come to see the light  
All I wanna do is make things right_

“Tina, it does feel good.” 

I could tell that Bette was also hearing and feeling the words that were filling the room. Her fingers unlaced, and her hands began a journey of my back. The tingles spread throughout my spine. I couldn’t help it, but my reaction was to close my eyes as I took in the feeling. In doing so, I knew that Bette’s eyes were likely on me, watching the response to her touch.

“Yes…it does…feel good,” I agreed softly. I felt myself getting moist in places that in the last several months had only presented itself that way, when it was a result of my own hands and imagination at work. 

_I’m never gonna let you go  
I’m gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times I hurt you so  
Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on we’re gonna be together  
Oh, I swear this time  
I’m never gonna let you go_

“I’ve missed Angie, a lot.”

“I know you have. I told her that you were here, back in L.A.”

“I would like to see her…soon.”

“Anytime, I hope you know that.”

My hands took a risk, and started to play with the hair at the nape of her neck. Her eyelids slipped down slightly at the first sense, then fluttered as she struggled to keep them open. 

_Looking back now it seems so clear  
I had it all when you were here  
Oh, you gave it all and I took it for granted  
But if there’s some feeling left in you  
Some flicker of love that still shines through  
Let’s talk it out  
Let’s talk about second chances_

I brought my head close to hers. My cheek lay against hers, as my warm breaths filled her ear. “I’m really turned on,” I whispered in very low and sultry tone. The words came out of my mouth with such ease, and I couldn’t help but tell her, I couldn’t stand how my center was aching, how tight it had become and how much my body yearned for hers.

“Fuck.” Bette uttered in a level that was just above a whisper. I was close enough to her to hear those words. “God I…I know.” Bette was a bit breathless. “You’re a free woman…right?”

“Uh huh,” I uttered back. Her hands slid over my ass and pulled me into her closer. Her leg slid between mine. I felt her upper thigh push against my center. It didn’t make contact with the intended target, but it was enough to push my thong against me, and make me feel just how wet the fabric had become.

My hands couldn’t play with the back of her neck any longer. Instead, I coaxed her head inward as I moved mine towards her. She licked her lips slowly, wetting them as the bite I had on the skin of my bottom lip freed itself. Within minutes, we fell back in time, and our lips greeted one another, spoke of the distance and absence as they merged together. I could taste her lips. I could feel the soft skin slide against mine. I wanted more, and apparently she did too, for her tongue had already made its move on me. My legs weakened at this incredibly simple touch, but it was Bette. It was the love of my life that I had missed for so long. I never thought that a year could make one go through the emotions I had, but now in this moment, I just wanted her. I needed her. I must have her hands on my body, making love to me like no other woman or man had ever been able to.

“B…Be…baby.” I got out, in between the song that our lips had been dancing to. She didn’t answer, instead she gave me the freedom of my breaths, my lips, as her own searched the skin on my neck. Her leg was between mine, and whether it was voluntary or not, I was in a rhythm with her. I couldn’t bring myself to look around if anyone was watching, and at that moment I didn’t care in the least. “Ohh fuck.” I was losing control, and if we didn’t somehow get somewhere to finish what was started, I swore I was going to just tear my clothes off right there.

“Mmmm Tina…your skin…your…Mmmm..” Bette muttered as she sucked on my skin and nibbled my collar bone. At the moment I felt her hand move to the small area between our bodies, I knew she was prepared to feel me, feel where she hadn’t felt for a long time. “I want you so bad,” she pleaded.

“Let’s…let’s go…we need to go somewhere. I need you to make love to me right now, and I can’t do this here.” I wanted this woman like I wanted nothing before in my life. She had me so worked up and turned on, that I wasn’t sure I would be able to make any conscious decision if I didn’t try to gain some control over it now. If it went ‘any’ further at all, we were both destined to become the center of attention on the dance floor, if we hadn’t already.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Both of us felt flushed and rather flustered when we exited the restaurant. It was a bit humorous how Bette had shuffled her credit cards in haste, so we could pay and get to our destination as quickly as possible. The heat between us didn’t diminish much when we found ourselves outside.

“Do you want to take my car?” Bette questioned “I mean, do you want to go to my place or, yours?”

“Angus is at my house.”

“Where would you feel more comfortable?”

Bette’s tenderness was only turning me on more. I felt I could hardly breathe let alone make a decision. “I don’t care, anywhere.”

“Well do you feel okay with Angus staying overnight watching Angie? Would he mind?”

I couldn’t help but smile, for if Bette only knew how much Angus had teased me about not coming home anyway. “I think he was prepared for the phone call.”

“Really?” Bette arched her brow, which only caused my palms to sweat more. “Well then, make the call.”

As we both hurried into Bette’s car, I flipped my cell phone open and phoned Angus. 

“Hello.”

“Hey you, it’s me.”

I could hear Angus chuckle. “Uh huh. Is this the call telling me you won’t be home?”

I smiled to myself as I reached with my free hand to squeeze the top of Bette’s thigh. I pushed on it, hoping it would help engage the gas pedal and get us to her house faster. “Sure. Do you mind?”

“Nope, not at all. I told you, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind you two would be getting your groove on.” 

I looked over at Bette, knowing all too well that in my heart, as I was getting ready on this evening, that I had wondered how this night would end. I wasn’t even sure what I had in mind, but these feelings at the moment couldn’t be more perfect.

“Uh sure. Look I need to go. I’ll be home in the morning.”

“Tina, I’m really happy for you. I hope this is just the beginning of something great between you two.” Angus’s voice was full of emotion. He wasn’t shy about sharing his desire to have us both find our way back to one another, and I knew he was completely sincere in his words.

“Thank you Angus.”

“Hey Angus, take care of my little girl,” Bette bellowed from the driver’s side.

“Tell Bette that I said ‘only if she takes care of my gal,” Angus followed.

“He said you have to take care of me.”

Bette turned for a moment and arched her brow towards me. I felt her hand slide to the inside of my leg. “I plan on doing just that.”

“Um, Angus I need to go.” I flipped the phone shut quickly, knowing I couldn’t possibly hold a conversation with him after Bette’s incredibly forward gesture. “You are very naughty.”

“Isn’t that what you like? Naughty?” Bette’s charm was contagious; her flirting was working wonders on me and she knew it. 

“I know I can’t wait to show you just how naughty I can get when we get naked.” I thought Bette was going to drive through the red light that was upon us. “Baby! The light!”

Bette hit the brakes hard, causing both of us to go forward fast as she quickly pulled her hand from the inside of my thigh to the steering wheel. When the seatbelts engaged, our bodies hit the back of the seat.

“Tee are you okay?” Bette asked quickly, looking over at me.

“Fuck.” I held my chest, feeling my heart pump against my sternum hard. “Jesus Bette. I thought of better ways to get my heart racing.”

“I’m sorry. Fuck. I didn’t even notice it had turned.”

By the time the light turned green, we had both calmed ourselves down enough to have a moderate laugh.

“I feel like I’m in high school again,” I admitted during the lightness that took over the space between us.

Bette smirked. “I guess in a way I do too. I haven’t had the desire to take someone home and have sex in such a raw and provocative way since…..”

Bette had just pulled into her driveway before finishing the sentence. I pushed. “Since?”

“Since we had us,” Bette admitted, after she turned the car off. 

I was surprised. Surely Bette had to have had a considerably healthy sex life with Jodi. I couldn’t imagine that the tiger in Bette wasn’t tamed by her, as she did move to New York to be with her. Certainly there had to be something strong there.

“Are you serious?”

Bette pulled the keys from the ignition and looked at me. “I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

I was stunned by Bette’s admission. I knew her to be an animal in bed, and never was I disappointed. I also knew that it took a lot of woman to please her, and at the risk of appearing cocky, I had always believed I had what it took. That was until Candace had come along. It had taken me quite some time to understand what the affair had meant, and that it had nothing to do with my ability to fulfill Bette in a sexual way. At that time, it was more the emotional fulfillment that was lacking. I was so focused on losing our baby, and what that meant to me, to the dream of us having that family. I lost touch with keeping some emotional contact alive between us. I let the pain of loss and of sorrow pull me down into the abyss which was numb and unfeeling, which caused me to abandon Bette emotionally. I couldn’t help myself, let alone help my wife.

“Do you still feel I can fulfill you?” The question slipped from between my lips before I could fully process the question myself.

Bette looked into my eyes, and it was with those eyes that complimented her mocha skin, that seduced me on more occasions than I might care to admit to. They were lust filled. As she spoke her voice was husky and breathless. “Tina, the only question I have in my mind right now, is just how much the fabric inside my pants has quenched my desire.”

I felt my eyelids flutter as I fought the shallow breath that I let go. She could say one or two sentences and cause my legs to weaken, my inhibitions to dissolve, and my body to surrender. 

“Come on,” Bette gestured with her hand as she opened the driver’s door. She was on her way to open the passenger door, but I had already done so and was in the process of standing up when I realized we were facing one another.

“I would have got that,” Bette whispered. Her face was inches from mine. I looked at her then looked past her as I took hold of my bottom lip with my teeth. I felt her hand brush the side of my face as she encouraged my head to look back towards her. “I want you.”

I nodded in agreement. I felt paralyzed in the moment. The sexual energy between us was like lightning, and so strong that I felt my own breath steal any attempt at spoken words. 

She brought her head close to my ear. “I want my mouth on you. Reclaiming you. Every inch of you.” As Bette shared her desires, I felt my center ache more and become even more wet. When I didn’t think it was possible to feel any more dampness between my legs, she surprised me again, and again I felt more.

“Bette, please…let’s go inside.”

As we approached the front door, we intertwined the fingers of one of our hands, playfully making our way up the steps. I entered behind Bette, and before I realized what happened, I felt the hard wood of the door pressing against my back as Bette’s body pressed firmly against mine. Her mouth had already started making love to my neck, and the moans I had held deep inside of my body over the last year erupted.

“Ohhhh Bettteeee…..fuck.”

I felt her tongue find those spots on my neck and behind my ear lobe that she knew quite well drove me crazy. My leg started to shake as the shiver drove itself from my ear to my toes. 

“Mmmm Tina. God I missed you,” Bette whispered into my skin as her mouth and hands made their reunion with my body. I felt the air in the room tantalize my chest as it became more and more exposed with each button that she undid. She brought her face to my chest, and nuzzled her nose and mouth into my cleavage, then my breast until her tongue found my nipple which had been pushing against my bra. I couldn’t contain the moans that started deep within my body and exited through my mouth.

When she placed her hands on my thighs and snaked them up and under my skirt, until she found my bare ass which my thong didn’t cover, her brows twisted with genuine appreciation that I was giving myself to her. There were no boundaries between us, for the love we had shared broke down whatever walls had formed in the past year. Bette was all mine, and I was all hers, and the morning was yet to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this reunion of lovers. #tibettefirstlastforever

CHAPTER 6

It wasn’t long before I now felt the cold wood of the door against my bare back. I was now completely naked, while Bette remained in just her jeans, which I had managed to unzip. She was so raw and dominant as she obviously planned to take me right there, against her front door. I couldn’t help but feel how arousing it was to engage in such untraditional, vulgar actions. It was the one thing that I just fucking loved about this woman. She could be so powerful, so strong. So god damn sure of herself, and I loved surrendering to that fierce motive she held in reaching her destination. 

“Jesus Bette, please,” I begged for her to take me, on more than one occasion. The door knob was the only thing I had left to clench when she dropped to her knees. She spread her hands over my pubic area to my hips. She looked like a woman worshiping a temple. I didn’t want her to worship, I wanted her to be sinful. I wanted her to do everything wrong, but in all the right ways. I reached down with my free hand, refusing to let go of the door knob with my other, and weaved my fingers through her hair as I pulled her towards me. “Bette, I can’t wait. Please. Please let me feel your mouth.”

Bette looked up at me as I looked down. “I love you so much Tina. You…you smell so you…that beautiful scent that I remember so well.”

“Fucking stop reminiscing and just fuck me!” I knew I had grown incredibly impatient, but I couldn’t tolerate Bette wanting to take this moment to share her memories, how tender and loving as they may have been. I was a woman in dire need, and if she wasn’t going to take care of me, I was more than prepared to take care of myself in front of her. I let go of her hair and slipped my fingers between my lips. They were surrounded with arousal. 

“No. No it’s not happening like that.” Bette took hold of my hand. She looked at the glistening moisture that was on my fingers, then brought them to her mouth where she slowly started to lick each one. While her mouth was busy cleaning my fingers, I lifted one leg and placed it on her shoulder. I was completely exposed to her. She closed her eyes momentarily as the realization that she was going to revisit that which she had once known so intimately hit her. Both my hands found her hair again, and with an increased sense of urgency, I wove them through, begging her once again.

“Fuck me, fuck me with your tongue. I haven’t had anyone do that to me since you.”

I think my honest admission had drove Bette wild, because the foreplay had ended after I offered her this, and the truth unfolded when I felt her tongue enter me. That tangible muscle that she worked so well when it was inside me, was back where it had been before, and was eating me out. I pulled her head into me using the same rhythm she had set. Her head rose to and from as she drove herself deeper inside of me. I was certain her beautiful face had to be taking on a fair amount of my desire, as I knew how wet I felt when I had touched just the folds of my lips.

Bette moaned as she tasted the love of the woman she had spent many years with. “Mmmm...you’re soooo you.” Bette’s mouth moved from Tina’s pussy to her clitoris, which had swelled a great deal. She entered Tina with three fingers as her tongue made long licks up and down her clit. Her fingers began a slow progressive rhythm in and out of her much lubricated pussy. 

The pleasure Bette had created was something I felt was never matched since we made love last. Henry could never get me to the place Bette did. “Fuck...Bette that...god dammit….I….Uhhh….ohhhhh” I was breathless and had a hard time keeping my oxygen level up, for I started to feel lightheaded. I gripped the door knob harder, my knuckles losing color from the pressure. Henry, he was a considerate man at times, but other times he was selfish. It was all about him getting himself there. Sex was nothing, nothing like it was with this woman. As she touched me, loved me, fucked me, it was all coming back. A wave had washed over my entire body as I wanted nothing but to surrender myself in every way possible. I found myself so caught up in this animalistic act that I wanted more than what she was doing. I wasn’t sure if it was because I hadn’t been with someone for so long, or if it was her that brought out such unsolicited desires. 

“F..uck…me…my…ass.” I just about breathed my wishes. I felt her fingers slow for a moment as she processed my request.

“Wh..what?” Bette pulled her mouth away from me long enough to question the accuracy of what she thought she heard. 

My eyebrows were contorted in a fusion of desperation and need. “Please Bette, show my body everything you’ve got.”

Bette knew she had Tina in a state where the adrenalin was pumping through her body, fueling the passion and desire to the point where she wanted to be taken to a place she had never been brought before. It wasn’t that Bette hadn’t ever wanted to, she had. It was usually Tina who had reservations. This time though, Tina wanted and needed to feel Bette take her entire body over and make it her own, and the only way she felt some sort of compensation, was to be taken both ways simultaneous. Bette slipped two of the saturated fingers from her pussy, and drew them towards her ass. She entered her slowly as Tina’s head went back and hit the door.

“Are you sure?” Bette asked, looking up at my face, which had formed a sheen of sweat. I nodded my approval while I continued to hold onto the door knob and reached for Bette’s shoulder with my other hand. I eagerly waited for Bette to enter me, and when it didn’t happen fast enough, I pleaded again.

“Please, please, make me orgasm baby.”

The words alone could have made Bette cum right there. Tina’s willingness to go somewhere they had never gone before just pumped Bette beyond imagination. She slid three fingers from her other hand inside of Tina’s vagina, and began a unique rhythm with bother of her hands. Tina’s body started to bang against the door as she rocked her hips down into Bette, wanting to feel more of her inside herself.. 

“Uhhhmmmmmmmm….uhh….uhhh…uhhh…..fuck…..fu..fuck…..dontstopppp…” 

Bette’s mouth wrapped around Tina’s protruding clitoris, and began a rotation of long hard licks, followed by small circles. The multiple sensations that Bette’s mouth and fingers were creating, was something Tina had never felt in her life. Bette brought her to orgasm on many occasions and in many ways, but this was an entirely unique experience, and her body was witness to both the journey and destination which was taking place in the moment, this moment, when the lovers of the past met the present. The fire was raging in her body, and the moans had become not just that of pleasure, but a whimper.

“Mmm…aahhhhhh……..m..my…god.”

Bette pumped her fingers deeper and harder, scissoring them inside her vagina as the beautiful woman tightened herself around them. The sounds that Tina was expressing was something Bette never heard, and she feared that she might be hurting her. She pulled her mouth from her center and looked up at the woman whose hair was partially stuck to her wet face. The sweat was taking over, and her face was overtaken with desire. 

“Are you okay?” Bette needed reassurance. The whimpers that had mixed with Tina’s moans had started to concern her.

Tina’s voice was loud and with earnest. “YESSSSS…..DON’T STOP!” She twisted her head from side to side, having a hard time bearing the volume of pleasure that was bestowed upon her by the woman she loved more than life itself. 

I was out of control. My face was burning up. I felt my blood pressure rise, and the warmth that followed it matched the perspiration that dampened my skin. My legs were growing weak. I couldn’t possibly hold my leg up onto her shoulder anymore. I felt my body start to give way, for I couldn’t take all this pleasure and stay sturdy enough to stand. Bette must have sensed my weakness, for she helped ease my body down, against the door and onto the floor without missing a beat. My irrational screams of pleasure filled the room, whichever room this was, as the lighting was too low for me to even comprehend where I was, though I assumed it was the foyer.

“OHHHHHH..FFUUCKKKKK.” When I screamed, I didn’t anticipate how loud I would be. I couldn’t help it. I felt both an implosion and an explosion. I didn’t have the energy to lift a hand to even feel for Bette. I was drained beyond anything I had ever felt. The orgasm had continued to rip through my body until it slowly subsided, leaving only a strong pulse in my center. To be honest, I couldn’t tell if it was originating more from my pussy or my ass. In any case, it was a feeling that was absolutely incredible, and which I would want duplicated in our future lovemaking. 

I felt Bette’s fingers slowly withdraw, first from my ass, then from my pussy. She laid her head on my inner thigh, as she too needed a moment to collect herself. As everything started to return to normal, something unexpected occurred. I started to feel a slight bit of embarrassment. It was all so surreal. We were only suppose to have dinner, and yet here I was, only inches inside her doorway, having been fucked against a hard door. There was an animalistic desire that consumed me and took over the moment, and I wondered how Bette was honestly going to react to it, once it settled in, like it was just now for me. I put a hand through my hair as I remained silent. I couldn’t bring myself to even speak. A small part of me wanted to take my clothes and run. I absolutely loved what had just happened, but wondered if such a raw moment should have been reserved for a time when we were both back in our relationship with some time under our belts. This had seemed almost too raw for the first intimate encounter since we had split up. A part of me wanted us to be laying in bed after making love, not on the floor of some room. Christ I didn’t even know what fucking room we were in.

Bette looked up me. “Are you okay?”

I looked at Bette, and that simple question, said so tenderly made me feel a little more comfortable. “Yes. You were great.”

Bette stared at me, searching my face. My eyes had adjusted just enough to see her. I felt so exposed, and reached for my shirt which lay on the floor next to me. Bette brought her hand forward and gently persuaded the shirt from covering my chest. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel strange. Our first time, like this.”

“I’m sorry. I should have brought you to bed.”

“No, no it’s not you Bette. I understand. God I completely understand when desire takes over.”

Bette stood up from the floor and offered me her hand. When I gave it to her, she led me through what I could see now, was her kitchen, to her bedroom. She turned to me, and slid her hands up and down my arms. “We have all night.”

“We do.” 

I watched as Bette turned and went to her dresser, where she lit two candles. She then walked over to the stereo system, and placed a CD in the tray. I wondered what song would be filling the air. She returned to me, and just before slipping her pants off and easing me onto her bed, the song had started. It was Endless Love, by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie. It was one of the songs we had played early on in our relationship. 

Bette looked down into my eyes, “Our first time, isn’t about one moment, out there, tonight. It’s about the entire evening. I don’t know about you Tina Kennard, but I plan on making this one of the best reunions ever.” 

I felt so relieved. It was obvious that Bette wasn’t going to allow me to feel anything shameful or embarrassing about what happened. She was so focused on me, and I on her as the beautiful lyrics helped share what we were feeling between us. When I was getting ready for this date, I hadn’t a clue it would end so perfectly. I loved Bette, more than I ever loved anyone else in my entire life. I knew her too, better than anyone else that had ever come into her life. Because of that, I felt we had a good chance of making this second chance a success. I picked a small piece of hair that had clung to her eyelash. “I love you.”

Bette leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. “I love you too. I never stopped loving you…and I plan on showing you all night, just how much.”

I slide my hand along the side of her face. “I want that, very much.” My lips met hers and I could taste myself and how much she had indulged in getting reacquainted with my body. It was now my turn to show this mocha skinned beauty how much I missed her, and how much I remember what she liked when we made love.

As the night fell upon them, Bette and Tina brought something back to themselves, and one another. They defined the purpose of love, and showed that like time, love has no boundaries or time limits. On the rare occasion that life offers you a second chance, you take hold of it firmly and run with it, for there is nothing better in this world, than to love and be loved.   
**~ THE END ~**

**© 2010 Chicki**

**Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.**


End file.
